Changed for good
by girl in the green shoelaces
Summary: As we know everything can change in the blink of an eye. What if after one hard day for Elphaba and one intresting class for Glinda their relationship changed... What would change if they were given more time to strenghten their bonds. What would happen?


I don't own WICKED. or you know anything.

i do own....wait no i don't own that......maybe?....no....

enjoy

* * *

She was sick, in severe pain, and locked out of her room. Normally Elphaba never caught whatever bug was making its way across campus. She also prided herself in predicting the weather which allowed her to never be caught in rain. On this day however she had woken up with a throbbing head, a sore throat and the slightest knot in her stomach. When she had been asked to stay behind by Dr. Dillymond she had at once agreed. On an average day this would have meant nothing. On this day? She had been stuck in a horrible storm with winds strong enough to bring rain to even the most protected places.

Elphaba had never once upon her entire time at Shiz, forgotten her key. So imagine her surprise when she walked up to the door, felt her pocket, and nothing was there. She was choosing not to retreat to her library because of the field that one must trudge through to reach it but to wait for Glinda to arrive.

So Elphaba at a loss found herself wishing that Glinda would find her way to their shared room just long enough to allow her entrance. Closing her eyes she rested her head on her knees and waited in silent misery.

"What are you doing here? Laying about like garbage in the halls?"

Elphaba looked up into the harsh eyes of Madam Morrible and cringed inwardly. She really would prefer not to spend the next five hours of her life cleaning the dorms, or something or another.

"I feel ill and I chose to return to my room. Having realized that in my haze this morning I must have left my key inside, I chose to wait for my roommate Glinda to arrive."

"A lady must always be prepared for whatever may come in their future. Be it distant or current. A lady must never make excuses for no number of excuses gets anything of worth done. A lady will smile and nod when spoken to while even in the worst of pain. Now Ms. Elphaba I do believe that Lady Glinda should be on her way over now. Resume your acting as garbage."

During the lecture all Elphaba could think of was the spotted burns upon her back that her wet clothing was causing to penetrate her dermis. Yes second degree burns.

As she began to loose hope that Glinda would ever come home the blonde appeared with a smile on her face, dressed in perfect pink, and as bubbly as ever. She literally pranced down the hall.

"Umm. Ms .Glinda would you be so kind as to allow me access to the room that we are both occupying?"

Elphaba realized at that moment that her voice was almost nonexistent. In fact, her roommate looked rather worried for a moment while she unlocked the door. The blonde didn't bark commands merely stepped aside as if to grant Elphaba access to her room.

"Here you are."

Elphaba quickly found herself running to her oils. Having one that was made of aloe she was quite ready to place it upon her back. She didn't realize that the she had left an angry blonde behind her. A blonde that felt that her roommate had acted hostile to a perfectly kind gesture.

"Ms. Elphaba would you care to thank me for permitting you access to the room?"

Elphaba in pain merely responded with a meek thank you before returning to removing her top. Before she realized it her roommate had wondered what was so important that her roommate felt she had the right to be rude. When she reached the other girl she noticed that upon her back there were numerous dark red areas that Glinda realized were burns.

"What happened? You have to go see the nurse. Ms. Elphaba this looks rather painful and I do believe that they have something that would succeed in ending that pain. Oh. Elphie! That looks really bad."

Elphaba who was used to the burns was just searching for her oil with numbing properties to mix with her aloe.

"Here allow me to do this if you insist upon not visiting a doctor."

Glinda huffed as she took a clean kerchief and gently dabbed it in both oils and began to rub the others girl. She was shocked when Elphaba didn't even moan with the pain that it must have been causing her.

"Thank you Ms. Glinda."

"You're hurt. And you sound as if your throat is sore. You have what I had last week."

Glinda stated with her usual passionate way of speaking. Elphaba merely smiled finding it of no importance that she was either ill, or injured. She merely was used to being one and the other served only as a nuisance.

"Ms. Glinda there is absolutely nothing that you did to cause this."

Elphaba proclaimed before the blonde could begin to claim that she had a hand in Elphaba's unfortunate fate.

"Oh but Elphie it seems that you wouldn't have come across this illness were it not for me. Also it seems when I am sick that extra food finds it's way to this very room in a random way. You see this only happens when I tend to be sick. So if you can look after me in your way at least allow me to perform this small task."

Elphaba smiled glad that the blonde could not see her face. She merely allowed the girl to finish her activities. When her ordeal was over she found that the washroom was offered to her first and she gladly accepted this opportunity as one to change into clothing that in no way would harm her. In other words, dry clothing.

As she walked out in trousers that she found comfortable and a rather loose shirt that she found killed all form but was brilliant for sleep her roommate had already changed and was busy searching for a darker shade of pink in her dresser.

"Elphie how ever did you come across those burns?"

Elphaba looked up surprised that for the first time her roommate was showing interest in her. This stunned her for a moment before her brain allowed her tongue to answer.

"I have a severe allergy to water."

She watched as Glinda went through the stages that all she told seemed to go through. Surprise. Then denial. Then she watched as Glinda tried to remember any time that she had seen Elphaba drink water. After a moment the blonde looked up and shrugged.

"That explains the oils."

Elphaba merely laughed at how well the blonde had taken the news. Most would claim that she was creating the allergy that she was lying. Some would go as far as to burn her to see if it would actually work.

"I would prefer if you kept it to yourself for if it got out I fear that a bucket of water might be suspended above every door in this school."

"Are you feeling any better?"

Elphaba smiled and nodded. Her head was still throbbing and her throat hurt so she found herself drifting into her bed.

"Sweet dreams. Elphie."

At this point Elphaba mumbled back an answer that roughly sounded like My Sweet and Glinda decided that Elphaba was going to have a nickname for her and that was what it would be.

The next morning found both girls reluctant to leave their beds.

"Ms. Glinda I do believe that you have relapsed and again your body is fighting off this bug. I went to the kitchen and fetched you a meal and some orange juice."

Glinda opened her eyes and was relieved to find that Elphaba had pulled the curtain and was preventing most light from finding her and her aching head. Elphaba herself was currently standing next to her(Glinda's) nightstand looking rather out of place among the pink.

"You look and sound as if you should be back in your own bed yourself, Elphie. Have you eaten?"

She realized with the way that the other girl was backing away that she hadn't so she grabbed a muffin off her plate and handed it to her.

"Eat this and I will eat mine."

"Glinda I am not hungry."

"Neither am I however being that we are both sick we should both eat. And so I will force myself to eat if you can force yourself to eat."

"Ah. You see as much as I would prefer to remain in the room and enjoy breakfast, I must venture out and continue my studies. You see I have no one that will lend me their notes should I miss a class and I fear that I will fall behind with no hope of catching up should I miss. No matter how sick I am I would rater not fall behind."

"Elphie you're rambling. It would be irresponsible to allow you to contaminate the class. Imagine having to close a class or the school for a few days because of a pandemic. Please Elphie lay down."

Elphaba merely smiled and took a bite out of her muffin as she kicked off her shoes.

"So if you are staying and we have nothing better to do we should talk."

"About what?"

"Are there any boys here that have piqued your interest?"

"No you?"

"No however certain influences are trying to force me into a relationship with a man that I would prefer not to be in a relationship with. I feel as if there are so many things that I must do to live up to the expectations of society you know? I compromise everything. Every moral that I have. I was thinking of the question that you asked me. About evil. And I do believe that it is not the absence of deity. Nor is it something that man randomly walks through. Evil is when man acts for the wrong reasons."

Elphaba merely stared at the person in the bed next to her. The blonde that she had believed could think should she try, however chose not to think most of the time.

"Very profound Ms. Glinda. However I do believe that I may not help you with your problem. You see I stand apart from society by merely standing. Or sitting."

Glinda was rather silent for a moment before responding.

"I like the way that I think when I am speaking with you. The girls that I hold company with are rather light in the head. They don't think of such things. They also miss out on many chances to grow."

"Grow Ms. Glinda?"

"I attended a philosophy class and it cause me to begin to think. What is this life but to learn as much as we possibly can? People help us to grow. Some people however can stunt others growth."

"And which do you believe that you spend your time with?"

"The kind that I shouldn't be spending my time with. I thought for the longest time the most important thing is popularity however I am finding more and more that they refuse to let me be me. I like to laugh. And while I am not one that is a master of words I am tired of having to pretend to be a fool to make them feel better."

"This entire thing seems so tiresome."

"It is."

At that moment Glinda found herself slipping into sleep. Elphaba found herself doing something that she would have never done under normal circumstances. She stood and tucked her ill friend in to keep a chill from worsening Glinda's condition. When she reached her own bed she reoiled her back before laying down herself.

"Good Night my sweet."

She whispered as she closed her eyes.


End file.
